NaLu Week 2015
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas.
1. Disclaimer

.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

La imagen de portada pertenece a **shandisworld**.

Las historias a continuación **me pertenecen**. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

.

.

.


	2. Introducción

.

* * *

Que es Maru Schzimmy sin una buena dosis de fuego y magia celestial.

 **¡Bienvenidos sean a la nalu week de este año!**

Estoy emocionada ya que será la primera vez que participo en todos los días. No habrá UA esta vez, solo mundo de Fairy Tail, y uno que otro varios años después con muchos bebes y fluff que los hará vomitar. Bueno, no tanto.

Estos son los prompts:

1 julio – 7 de julio

Día 1: Wander

Día 2: Grattitud

Día 3: Transformation

Día 4: Smoke

Día 5: Need

Día 6: Glory Days

Día 7: Happy

Bonus: Cold (8 Julio)

Puede que me retrase en algunos, pero publicaré todos.

Mi participación en la Nalu week está dedicada para: _Becalll_ , por mi retraso en la actualización de su fic favorito, y _Angel Wingalia_ , que le encanto la idea de mi participación.

¡Que se diviertan!

* * *

.

.

.


	3. Wander

**.**

* * *

 ** _Wander_ **

**—**

* * *

''Lucy es rara''

Solía decir eso todo el tiempo solo para bromear, pero esta vez, lo decía muy en serio.

Llevaba varios minutos esperando. Diez para ser exactos, y a él no le agradaba esperar. Es más, lo odiaba. Natsu no era conocido por ser un mago paciente. Su pie ya golpeaba el suelo con inquietud, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.  
Miró a su alrededor una vez más y aún no se veían señales de la rubia. ¿Por qué demonios hacía esto? Existían cientos de razones para irse, pero solo una que lo retenía. Decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del parque y mirar a las personas que pasaban. No tenía algo mejor que hacer. Incluso Lucy le pidió mantenerlo en secreto de Happy. Ella era muy rara. No la entendía para nada.

De pronto, los pensamientos y la inquietud fueron remplazadas por las risas de un niño con su padre. La escena del pequeño sobre los hombros de su padre, jugando y riendo, lo obligaron a sonreír. Los recuerdos le inundaron el pecho y no pudo apartar la mirada. Él haría lo mismo algún día con sus hijos, sería un buen padre y sabía que Lucy sería la mejor mamá.

Al instante, se congeló por la jugada de su ensoñación… ¿Él y Lucy?

— Es una imagen muy tierna — la voz detrás de él, muy cerca de su oído, lo hizo saltar un poco de la impresión, y reconoció a la culpable por el resonar de su risa —. Te asuste, ¿a que si?

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

— No lo hiciste. — negó.

— Claro que sí. Asuste al _gran_ Natsu Dragneel.

— Lucy…— pero ella no iba a detenerse.

— ¡Debiste ver tu reacción! Fue tan gracioso.

Mientras ella reía, se acercó y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le apretó ambas mejillas, sorprendiéndola de inmediato. Con eso obtuvo su atención completa.

— No me asuste. — sostuvo.

No lucía molesto, por lo que Lucy no le tomó tanta importancia. A decir verdad, podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos aún más por la cercanía, que le provoco un leve sonrojo. Cuando él la soltó, frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

— No eres divertido.

Él ignoró su comentario.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Luce? Hay otras cosa que podría estar haciendo.

— ¿En serio? — Natsu asintió —. ¿Cómo cuales?

— Molestar a Gray, golpear a alguien de gremio…

— Es más divertido estar conmigo — él la miró sin responder y ella no tuvo que esperar a que dijera algo —. De acuerdo, solo creí que sería genial si nos conocemos mejor.

— Ya te conozco. Te he visto todos los días desde que te uniste al gremio.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, dime: ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

— Rosa.

— ¿Mi lugar favorito?

— El gremio.

— ¿Mi comida favorita?

— El yogurt.

— ¿Mi…?

— Te conozco muy bien, Luce, ¿puedo irme ya?

Oh, pero la rubia no iba a ceder aún. Lucy Heartfilia no se rendía.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Crees que te conozco lo suficiente?

Natsu suspiró.

— Bien — le probaría lo que con tanta insistencia trataba de hacer —. ¿Mi color favorito?

— Rojo.

— ¿Comida favorita?

— Fuego.

— ¿Lugar favorito?

— Umm…— vaciló un poco — Magnolia.

Ding, ding, ding. ¡Error!

— Supongo que tienes razón. No me conoces lo suficiente. — le respondió.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó la maga —, no pude haberme equivocado. ¿Acaso es el gremio?

— Mal de nuevo.

Natsu comenzó a caminar y Lucy lo siguió, continuando con sus preguntas y lugares que estaban más allá de la respuesta correcta, y muy cerca que solo ella conocía. Honestamente, le parecía divertido y adorable como intentaba adivinar, así como cada uno de sus gestos y los sonidos de su voz.

Era increíble como el tiempo en ellos se perdía. Sucedía cada vez que estaban juntos, o al menos él lo sentía así. ¿En qué momento Lucy se volvió esencial en su vida?

Si no estaba en el gremio, esperaba por ella. Si no aparecía, la buscaba. Si ella se iba, él lo hacía también. Había sido así desde que la conoció y apenas lo notaba. Tal vez si era un idiota… o Gray lo había contagiado. Si, culpar al pervertido siempre era la respuesta correcta.

— Moo~ — se quejó la maga —. Me rindo.

— Un mago de Fairy Tail jamás de rinde — citó el dragon slayer.

— Todos se rinden cuando se trata de ti.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

— No puedo creer que no sepas que mi lugar favorito es tu apartamento — admitió sin notarlo siquiera, riendo como siempre acostumbraba.

Sintió el silencio de Lucy y cesó todo sonido de su voz. Al mirarla, se sorprendió al ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No… solo yo…

— ¿Lucy?

— Es tarde, tal vez deberíamos volver. — dijo tan rápido que apenas pudo entender.

Comprender a Lucy era uno de los desafíos más grandes de la existencia. Era muy difícil descifrar lo que sucedía con ella. ¿Por qué las chicas eran tan complicadas?

La rubia intentó avanzar pero él la sujeto del brazo.

— ¿No querías que pasáramos el día juntos? — ella se giró y lo miró realmente sorprendida. Natsu podía leer la pregunta en su rostro —. No soy un estúpido, Luce, se lo que tratabas de hacer.

De repente, ella se sintió expuesta. Apartó la mirada, sentía el rostro acalorado y se avergonzaría más si continuaba mirando sus profundos y penetrantes ojos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que trataba de hacer? — preguntó con voz temblorosa, aun sin verlo.

— Querías que estuviéramos a solas. ¿Es por eso que estas tan nerviosa?

Lo miró esta vez.

— No estoy nerviosa.

— Si lo estas.

— Tu ni siquiera querías estar aquí — replicó.

— Pero vine de todas formas. — se defendió.

— Querías irte.

— Solo bromeaba.

— No me conoces lo suficiente.

— Si que lo hago.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi apartamento?

— Me encantaría vivir contigo — su mente le falló en el último segundo. Él y su estúpida forma de hablar antes de pensar —. No, quise decir que yo… — ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? Menuda metida de pata.

Su nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Busco una salida a eso y la encontró…

— ¡Oh, mira! — de la forma más tonta posible. Al señalar al cielo y la distracción de la rubia, aprovechó la oportunidad para huir y correr hasta otro continente si era posible.

Ni loco iba a admitir lo que sentía frente a ella. Algún día tenía que volver, pero no sería ese. Al parecer, Lucy no era la única rara, y sonriendo por el descubrimiento, se alejo del lugar, preguntándose cómo sería su vida si vivieran juntos.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	4. Gratitude

**_._**

* * *

 ** _Gratitude_**

 ** _—_**

* * *

Cuando iba de camino al gremio, los globos de colores, variedades de chocolates y pasteles, carteles coloridos que aun no podía leer, todo eso obtuvo su total atención. Después de todo, siempre había sido muy curiosa.

Ella permanecía en medio de los dos adultos que tomaban de sus manos. Acostumbraban a columpiarla durante el camino para hacerla sonreír hasta que llegaban al gremio.

Era pequeña y muy inteligente. Perder de vista a sus padres era lo esencial para su plan. Una vez en el gremio, pretendió ir en busca de sus compañeros de juegos, pero se dirigió a otro lugar. No sin antes llevar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a conseguir los libros de la estantería, y quien más que un gato con alas.

— Happy — susurró con su dulce vocecita, escondiéndose detrás de un muro. El felino charlaba animadamente con Charle —. ¡Happy! — insistió y consiguió su atención.

El exceed voló hacia ella y la miró curioso. Esa pequeña maga de cinco años era una completa pesadilla. Adorable, pero terriblemente traviesa.

— ¿Por qué te ocultas, Natsumi?

— Necesito tu ayuda — mencionó con ternura. Esos tiernos ojos siempre tramaban algo.

— La última vez que te ayude, Lucy casi me arranca las alas. No quiero.

— Por favor, Happy. Solo quiero un libro de la biblioteca.

Un libro no era tanto problema. Aunque siempre que se involucraba en las travesuras de Natsumi, terminaba herido o con golpes causados por Lucy. Esa niña tenía el poder mágico mezclado por dos increíbles magos. Sin embargo, aun no podía utilizar correctamente su magia, ya que era muy inestable. Solo necesitaba un correcto entrenamiento, pero Natsu se negó a permitirlo.

Era irónico que el mago que siempre hablaba de entrenamientos, se negara a que su hija lo hiciera; según él, era muy pequeña aún. Era un padre que vivía con temor a que su princesa se lastimara. La protegía demasiado, al igual que lo hacía con Lucy. Ellas dos lo eran todo para él.

La biblioteca era enorme y su pequeño cuerpo sería incapaz de alcanzar esos libros, a menos que utilizara la escalera, aunque Happy no lo consentiría. Podría hacerse daño.

No había nadie en el lugar y eso hacia todo más fácil. Buscaron en la guía algún título que pudiera ser útil y lo encontraron. Como era de esperarse, se encontraba en uno de los estantes más altos.

— ¡Happy, apresúrate! — gritó la pequeña al felino que se mantenía en el aire, buscando aquel dichoso libro.

Cuando al final lo encontró, tiró de él, creyendo que era liviano como aparentaba. Una terrible equivocación. Al tratar de sacarlo a la fuerza entre los otros, los demás libros dejaron su lugar, cayendo en picada hacia la pequeña. Happy no era lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a ella. El pánico lo inundó y aún así intento alcanzarla.

Natsumi sabía que debía correr, pero sus piernas se paralizaron del miedo. Todos esos libros caerían sobre ella y le dolería mucho. Pero antes de que pudiera parpadear, un fuerte y protector hombre la tomó en brazos antes de que los libros los aplastara a ambos y se dejo caer de espaldas para no aplastar a la niña. Todo ocurrió tan rápido.

El sonido de los libros golpeando el suelo no eran más fuertes que los latidos de su corazón. Natsu dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el aire que retuvo al ver a su hija en peligro. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y respiraba con la boca abierta. Hacía tiempo que no se asustaba de esa manera. Por Mavis, casi se le salió el alma.  
Aún sobre el suelo, levanto la cabeza para poder ver a su niña que sostenía contra su pecho. Cuando ella lo vio y reconoció, sus ojitos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas y él estuvo a punto de llorar también.

Dios, ser padre sí que era difícil. Hermoso, pero difícil.

Se puso de pie aún con Natsumi en brazos y suspiró nuevamente aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. Happy también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo siento, Natsu.

Evito alzar la voz, pero realmente estaba molesto con ambos.

— ¿En que estaban pensando?

— Quería un libro — respondió la pequeña con voz quebrada, frotando sus ojos.

— ¿Un libro? — frunció el ceño —. Puedes pedirle uno a mamá.

— ¡No! Es una sorpresa.

Bien, Natsu no estaba entendiendo muy bien.

— ¿Qué tipo de libro, Natsumi?

— Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa.

Evito sonreír. Oh, su pequeña siempre tan linda.

— Puedes contarle a papá — le dijo — A mí también me gustan las sorpresas.

Ella lo miró con esos ojos cafés que había heredado de Lucy y él le apartó un mechón rosado de su rostro. Natsumi era su viva imagen. Excepto por los ojos y piel. Ella era tan blanca como la misma nieve y mejillas sonrojadas.

— Quiero hornear un pastel para mamá — admitió al fin, sorprendiendo al mago.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? — preguntó curioso.

— Quiero que sepa cuanto la quiero — respondió contenta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuanto la quieres?

Ella extendió los brazos y exclamó:

— ¡Así! ¡Tan grande como un pastel de chocolate!

Natsu rió enternecido.

— Me agrada la idea, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? — obviamente no la dejaría sola en una cocina, ni mucho menos utilizar el horno.

— ¿También quieres a mamá tanto como yo? — preguntó. Su ternura e inocencia lo iban a matar algún día.

— Si.

— ¿Tan grande como un pastel de chocolate?

— La quiero más que eso, pequeña.

Ella sonrió y pidió que la dejara en el suelo. Le dio una mirada rápida a Happy y él exceed entendió. Todo sería un secreto para Lucy.

Natsumi sujetó su mano y tiró de él.

— Vamos, papá.

Subieron las escaleras de la biblioteca y el incidente ya estaba olvidado. Había nuevos planes y según Natsumi, todo debía ser secreto, como ninjas.

Al subir de nuevo al gremio, lo primero que se encontraron fue a una furiosa Lucy.

— ¿En donde estaban? — exigió una respuesta.

— Umm… Natsumi quería leer un libro —respondió el mago de fuego.

La rubia bajo la mirada para mirar a la pelirrosa y se inclinó para poder hablar a su estatura.

— Ya tienes suficientes libros en casa, cariño — le dijo —, no puedes escabullirte por el gremio sin decirnos antes.

— Lo siento — se disculpó con expresión triste, pero a los pocos segundos se animó de nuevo — ¿Papá y yo podemos ir al parque a jugar?

— Puedes jugar en el gremio, Natsumi — le contestó.

— El parque es más divertido — insistió Natsu.

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio y los miró a ambos con sospecha. Se cruzo de brazos y sonrió levemente, asintiendo para sí misma.

— Están tramando algo, ¿no es así?

Ambos pelirrosas negaron con la cabeza.

— Solo quiero jugar con papá — dijo la pequeña —. ¿Por favor?

¿Cómo decir que no a esa adorable mirada?

— De acuerdo — aceptó y se dirigió hacia Natsu —, pero quiero que…

— Si, si, voy a cuidarla. ¿Crees que dejaría que se hiciera daño?

Lucy sonrió.

— Iba a decir que no seas tan protector y no la sigas a todas partes como la última vez — advirtió —, incluyendo los juegos para niños.

Él miró a su mujer como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. Se inclinó, tomó a su hija delicadamente como si fuera una muñeca y la mostró a Lucy.

— Quiero que mires bien a mi hija, Luce — la rubia los miró divertida —. Esta pequeña dragona puede hacerse daño. Y si ella sufre, yo sufro. Todos sufrimos.

Una carcajada resonó a varias mesas alejadas. No era nadie más que Gray, quien también cuidaba a una pequeña.

— Te has vuelto un completo perdedor, cabeza de flama.

— No quiero escuchar eso de quien usa vestidos feos para jugar con la princesa de hielo — se defendió.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te metas con mi niña!

Que alguien salvara a los miembros del gremio porque los padres de la tercera generación eran todos unos completos perdedores. Si comenzaba una discusión, el plan de Natsumi se arruinaría y estaría triste. Y eso no ocurriría.

— ¿Podemos irnos, mami?

Al ver la aprobación, salieron del gremio rápidamente. En el camino por el bosque para llegar a casa, Natsu susurró varias palabras a Happy (que también los siguió), pero Natsumi no pudo escuchar nada más y vio al gato azul irse volando.  
Una vez allí, buscaron los ingredientes que, según Natsu, eran los indicados para prepara un pastel de chocolate. En pocas palabras, hicieron un desastre. Un día típico en la familia Dragneel.

Una vez listo, lo dejaron en el horno y solo les quedaba esperar, así que jugaron un poco en la sala. Lucy llegaría en cualquier momento. Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y tenían que preparar la cena.

Happy volvió un poco después y evito decir algo acerca del desastre en la cocina. Se acercó a su compañero e indico que todo estaba hecho.

— ¿En dónde está? — le susurró al exceed.

— Lo deje en el horno. La alarma va a sonar en unos segundos.

Y así fue.

Natsumi gritó emocionada porque el pastel estaba listo y fue de vuelta a la cocina. Su padre lo sacó con cuidado y lo llevo a la mesa. Lucía delicioso y perfecto. Mamá iba a adorarlo.

Cuando Lucy llegó a casa, pensó que estaría vacía. Realmente se sorprendió al ver a sus dos pelirrosas con sonrisas traviesas. Ella tenía dos niños en casa, tres contando a Happy.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?

— ¡Mira, mami! — Exclamó la pequeña, señalando al pastel frente a ella — Es para ti.

La maga celestial siguió sus movimientos con la mirada y, al ver aquel regalo, sintió que la felicidad la inundaba. Se llevó las manos al pecho y se acercó para mirarlo de cerca.

— ¿Para mí?

— ¡Sí! Papá y yo lo hicimos.

— ¡¿Q-Que ustedes qué?! — miró alarmada a su alrededor y se desconcertó al ver todo en su lugar. Nada de fuego o cosas cayéndose.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Natsumi, ignorando la reacción de la rubia.

Lucy suspiró y sonrió, plantando un beso en la mejilla de su hija.

— Me encanta, cariño, luce delicioso.

Como era normal en los niños, la pelirrosa perdió el interés y decidió molestar a Happy. Era un huracán andante.

Una vez a ''solas'', era momento para las respuestas.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Hice que Happy lo comprara. Sé que tengo prohibido tocar cualquier cosa de la cocina.

— Bien hecho — dijo, y después observó jugar a su hija — ¿Por qué te pidió hacer esto?

— Quería demostrar cuando te quiere.

Lucy rió.

— Es tan dulce, tierna, y aunque tiene tus genes destructivos, es tan hermoso verla crecer.

Natsu también fijo la mirada en su hija y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Habían pasado tantas cosas para llegar a este momento tan especial. Atesoraba cada uno de ellos, porque todos eran importantes para él, por más pequeños que fueran.  
Abrazó a Lucy por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro.

— Gracias, Luce — le susurró.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por darme una familia.

Y una oportunidad para ser feliz.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	5. Transformation

.

* * *

 ** _Transformation_ **

**—**

* * *

Las palabras de Levy aún continuaban rondando en su cabeza. Una por una inquietaba más sus sentidos. Sentía una presión en el pecho, pero no era mala en lo absoluto. La hacía sentir nerviosa, afectada de alguna forma, como un cosquilleo. Por eso, ni siquiera había tocado su comida.

— Me has mirado todo este rato sin decir nada, ¿Por qué? — fue Natsu quien hablo.

Lucy solo suspiró y evitó hacer más evidente el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— Lo siento, solo pensaba en algo.

— ¿Y tenias que mirarme para eso? — preguntó desconcertado —. Eres…

— ¡No digas que soy rara! — alzó la voz y se arrepintió al instante.

Los miembros del gremio volvieron sus miradas a ella e intento pretender que no ocurría nada. Volvió a su misma postura y fingió comer con tranquilidad. A los pocos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad.

El ruido de los magos, peleas y risas eran perfectas para camuflar una conversación.

Llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en su relación con Natsu. Si bien él la trataba diferente que a los demás, no significaba nada. Más bien, eso era lo que se decía a sí misma para no alimentar más a esa tonta imaginación tipo Juvia en su mente. Ella sabía muy bien que era lo que sucedía, pero, ¿Qué tal con Natsu?

¡Argh! ¿Por qué era tan difícil de saber lo que pensaba?

Cuando creía que lo conocía suficiente, aparecían situaciones como esta. Y esta sí que era importante.

''El gran paso'' como los demás lo llamarían. Y vaya que era grande.

Pero esa no era la única razón de su nerviosismo.

Según Levy, Natsu tenía sentimientos por ella. ¿La razón para pensarlo? Querer formar un equipo cuando jamás lo hizo con alguien más, seguirla a todas partes, invadir su departamento… En pocas palabras, Natsu había cambiado por Lucy.  
Y no solo Levy lo pensaba, si no todas las chicas. Aquella noche en los dormitorios de Fairy Hills fue como abrir un diario. Por esa razón, sus amigas más insistieron en que ella tratara de que el mago de fuego expresara sus sentimientos al fin.

Y por fin el momento había llegado.

— ¡Natsu! — lo llamó. Después de dos intentos, esta vez lo lograría sin retroceder por temor a la respuesta.

Mientras comía, al escuchar su voz, alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Si?

Oh, no. Esos golpes en su pecho no tenían que suceder. ¿Por qué el corazón tenía que latir?

— Uh… Umm… — como la última vez, el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo.

— Luce, has actuado muy extraño estos días.

— Lo lamento, no es nada.

— No me lo creo. — la miró con sospecha.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! No es nada, lo juro. Solo olvídalo.

La había dejado ser durante toda la semana, pero ya se estaba cansando de seguir el juego.

— Ahora estoy curioso. Ibas a preguntarme algo, ¿no es así? — ella no respondió y apretó los labios, desviando la vista. Él hizo la comida a un lado y se estiró por encima de la mesa —. Sé que quieres hablar — incitó, acercándose cada vez más —. Voy a hacer que hables, Luce — más cerca...

— ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Fue un susurró tan dulce, que se esfumo en el aire tan pronto salió de aquellos labios rosas. Estaban tan cerca que podía percibir su delicioso aroma a rosas y vainilla. La pregunta lo sorprendió tanto que, aunque le ordenaba a su cerebro hablar de una maldita vez, solo balbuceaba.

— Y-Yo… — nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, tan expuesto.

Sus ojos cafés brillaban inquietantes y sabía que tenía que responder solo con la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Porque Natsu Dragneel nunca retrocedía, aun si le temblaran todas las partes del cuerpo y estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Tragó saliva, inspiró hondo y asintió.

Lucy vio cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos. Lo había dicho, él iba a responder y todo por fin estaba sucediendo. Lucía tan serio que se sonrojó ferozmente. Por Mavis, ¿en que se había metido? El corazón le latía a mil.

De repente, él la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella contuvo el aliento.

Ahí venia. La gran oleada de verdad.

— Lucy — pronunció su nombre de una manera que hizo que sus piernas se volvieran líquido. Oh, dios, estaba a punto de morir de la emoción, nervios, ¡de todo! —, Yo te…

— ¡No lo digas! — gritó y le cubrió los labios con ambas manos antes de que pudiera terminar. Le ardía el rostro y el pecho le iba a explotar si lo escuchaba —. No estoy preparada aún — él la miró como si no estuviera hablando en serio —. Necesito aire fresco — apartó las manos de su rostro y comenzó a abanicarse con las mismas.

Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La observó ponerse de pie y se quedo unos segundos en silencio tratando de entender qué demonios había sido eso.

— Luce…

— Que vergonzoso — se apretó las mejillas —. Necesito pensar, te veré mañana.

— ¿Y qué hay con lo que acaba de suceder entre los dos? ¿Nosotros estamos...?

Lucy le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y dijo:

— Lo resolveremos después. — y se giró para salir de gremio.

Natsu se tocó la mejilla y lució más confundido que antes, que en toda la semana, ¡que en toda su vida!  
No quería escuchar sus sentimientos, pero lo besaba en la mejilla. Al diablo con la lógica de las mujeres.

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? — preguntó Gray, igual de perplejo que todos en el gremio que presenciaron lo ocurrido.

— No tengo idea.

Si bien había cambiado, nada se comparaba con los estados de ánimo de las chicas y sus transformaciones locas. Nunca las entendería, y mucho menos a Lucy.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	6. Smoke

.

* * *

 _ **Smoke**_

 **—**

* * *

La misión no había salido como esperaron.

Normalmente terminaba con algunos _pequeños_ desastres de los magos. Sin embargo, esta vez, la situación era peor.

Una familia importante de Fiore pidió la protección a los magos más habilidosos. Natsu, Happy y Lucy aceptaron el trabajo, con la compañía de Wendy y Charle. Básicamente se trataba de custodiar la enorme mansión en donde la familia albergaba una piedra valiosa que sería trasladada hacia la capital, pedida por el mismo rey. El traslado también sería vigilado por los magos. No obstante, los inconvenientes aparecieron antes de lo previsto.

Magos de un gremio oscuro aparecieron atacando a los presentes. Mientras unos luchaban, otros se encargaron de buscar una distracción para conseguir su objetivo, que no era nada más que la joya.

La distracción debía ser grande si querían escapar, así que el plan b, fue prender fuego a la mansión.

La explosión ocurrió en un costado de la enorme casa. Ni siquiera Natsu podía ser tan rápido para devorar todo aquel fuego que se propagaba rápidamente. Y aún si lo hiciera, los muros no durarían mucho. Era intentar comer el fuego o ayudar a las personas que aún se encontraban adentro.

Los magos del gremio oscuro obtuvieron lo que buscaban y la distracción sirvió de maravilla. Escaparon tan pronto tuvieron la oportunidad y dejaron a los magos de Fairy Tail a su suerte.

Ahora, con la mansión en llamas, intentaban desesperadamente sacar a todos. Natsu, Lucy y Happy ayudaban a los demás a salir, mientras Wendy trataba a los demás con su magia curativa.

— ¿Están todos aquí? — preguntó Lucy lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran escucharla. Su rostro tenía manchas de cenizas, al igual que su ropa.

Wendy asintió.

— Solo Natsu-san sigue adentro.

— Iré por él.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, Wendy, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Sin escuchar una palabra más, entró de nuevo a la enorme propiedad. Natsu continuaba buscando por más personas cuando ya no había nadie más. El peligro de que todo se derrumbara a causa del fuego era muy alto. Tenían que salir antes de que eso pasara.

El olor era fuerte a causa de la combustión de todas las pertenencias. El humo lastimaba sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos un poco para poder tener al menos una reducida visibilidad. Tosió y caminó por un pasillo libre de llamas. A su alrededor todo era rojo y naranja, muy brillante, abrasador y efímero. El lugar era tan grande que ni siquiera un mago de fuego podía controlar toda aquella devastación.

— ¡Natsu! — gritó y volvió a toser. El humo se estaba volviendo insoportable.

De repente, sintió un leve temblor bajo sus pies y el temor le oprimió el pecho. Sabía lo que eso significaba y tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, el tiempo no estuvo a su favor.

La explosión arrasó con la mitad más afectada del lugar y la otra solo se derrumbó en algunas habitaciones. Entre esas, el mismo pasillo en donde estaba Lucy. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse al suelo y rogar que las llamas no la alcanzaran. Aún así, el techo colapso, dividiendo el pasillo y evitando cualquier tipo de escape. Se había quedado completamente atrapada entre las llamas.

.

.

.

.

Al momento de la explosión, Natsu salió de la enorme mansión. El fuego no le afectaba, aunque, por alguna razón, era incapaz de controlarlo o suprimirlo. Desconocía aquel tipo de magia.

Justo al dar el último paso hacia la salida, una explosión en el lado más afectado de la propiedad iluminó la vista. Era magníficamente terrorífico como las llamas podían hacer tanto daño. Aunque nada lo afectaba puesto que era un mago que controlaba dicho elemento.

Se acercó hacia sus compañeros de equipo y de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien.

— Natsu-san…— la mirada de Wendy lo confirmó todo.

Miró a su alrededor al no percibir el aroma de Lucy. Su nariz no la detectaba en ninguna parte, a menos que estuviera…

— ¿Dónde está Lucy? — preguntó con desesperación. Es lo que sentía cada vez que no la tenía cerca, y aún más cuando podría estar en peligro.

— Ella esta…— la chica no pudo hablar más y solo señaló hacia las llamas.

Era imposible salir ileso de una explosión así y el riesgo era aún mayor cuando la maga celestial no portaba sus llaves. Sin embargo, Natsu no iba a aceptar que algo le ocurriese. Lucy era fuerte. Ella estaría bien.

Sin importarle lo demás, sin pensarlo siquiera, se adentró de nuevo a aquel infierno.

La busco desesperado entre las llamas, escombros, por cada habitación. También intentaba localizarla a través de su olfato pero los diferentes olores confundían a su nariz. Estaba tan angustiado. Gritó su nombre y no obtuvo respuesta. Jadeaba y corría por cada maldito rincón y no había rastros de Lucy.

No fue hasta varios minutos después que una débil voz lo llamó.

El corazón le latió frenético y se dirigió hasta allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Logró verla sentada sobre el suelo cubierto de cenizas y apoyada sobre la pared. Se sintió aliviada de verla a con vida, pero de nuevo a inquietud lo invadió cuando tosió como si le faltara el aire.

Apretó el puño listo para golpear aquellos escombros que le impedían el paso y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer todo polvo, se detuvo. La estructura era débil debido al incendio, y si no tenía el cuidado apropiado, todo caería sobre ellos.

La escuchó toser de nuevo y busco alguna manera de apartar los escombros sin hacer un desastre. Esa no era su manera de hacer las cosas, pero la seguridad de Lucy dependía de ello.

— Estoy aquí — le dijo desde donde estaba —, No cierres los ojos, Luce, voy a sacarte de este lugar.

Y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Aparto todos los restos de su camino y los enormes pedazos de madera que continuaban cayendo. Odiaba no ser tan rápido. Devoró las llamas que se expandían a su alrededor para poder ganar un poco de tiempo y fue así como por fin llegó hasta Lucy.

Su piel estaba sudorosa a causa del calor y tenía manchas de cenizas por todo el cuerpo. El olor del humo le quemaba la garganta y tosía para poder alejar ese horrible sabor y también poder respirar. Tenía los pulmones infestados y le costaba cada vez más mantener el conocimiento.

— No…puedo…respirar…— dijo entre palabras, tan débiles que apenas podían ser escuchadas.

Natsu volvió a mirar a su alrededor y tuvo una idea, la cual solo constaba de una oportunidad. Miró el suelo, el techo y después a Lucy. De nada servía salir si iba a perderla en sus brazos. Así que la estrecho contra él y alzó su barbilla.

— De acuerdo — tragó saliva —. Voy a hacerlo. Lo haré.

Tomó una respiración profunda y posó sus labios contra los de ella. Era la única forma que tenía para que pudiera seguir respirando. Los pulmones de Natsu no se verían afectados, así que trato de compartir su propio oxigeno con ella y que el humo se disipara o pasara a él.

Sin separar sus labios y teniéndola entre sus brazos, hizo que sus piernas se envolvieran en fuego para poder impulsarse y salir de ahí lo más rápido y fácil posible. Protegió a la maga de todo golpe y él los recibió todos. Una vez en el aire, gritó por Happy, quien rápidamente los atrapó en el aire y llevó a tierra para que Wendy pudiera sanar a Lucy.

Todos los demás estaban bien, pero Natsu solo se preocupaba por una persona en particular, y ella había perdido el conocimiento, sin saber todo lo que había sucedido.

.

.

.

.

Después de todo un día de reposo y testimonios al consejo de magia, encontraron a esos magos y Natsu les dio una paliza hasta que tuvo suficiente.  
Recuperaron lo perdido y la familia se recuperaría, pero con él era un tema muy diferente.

Había sido solo un incendio, y estuvo a punto de ver a otro desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Todo siempre ocurría tan rápido. En un solo parpadeo. Ahora, ya estaban de vuelta hacia el gremio en el tren. Wendy había usado troia para quitar sus mareos y miraba a través de la ventana mientras pensaba.

Él había besado a Lucy.

Tal vez no contaba como tal, y tal vez solo reaccionó por miedo. El problema era que ella no lo recordaba.

— ¿Estas molesto? — escuchó la voz de la rubia a su lado. No respondió. Wendy dormía con Charle en los asientos contrarios y Happy lo hacía en su regazo —. Si lo estas.

— Estoy cansado, eso es todo — le respondió sin mirarla.

— Natsu — volvió a llamarlo —. Mírame — de nuevo sin respuesta —… ¿Por favor?

Cuando ella hablaba en ese tono dulce le era imposible negarse. Giró su cabeza y, en el momento en que lo hizo, Lucy le dio un beso corto, solo duro unos segundos, pero para él fue una eternidad.

— ¿Q-Que fue eso? — preguntó cuando pudo respirar de nuevo.

— Pensaste que lo había olvidado, ¿verdad? — sonrió —. Gracias, Natsu.

El mago se aclaró la garganta.

— No tienes que agradecerme. Lo haría todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

— ¿Hablas de salvarme o besarme?

Natsu giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana y Lucy rió por su acción.

— Se gussssstan — escuchó el murmuro de Happy entre sueños y sus labios se curvaron en respuesta.

Si, su pequeño amigo tenía razón.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	7. Need

Inspirada en la canción de **I Just Wanna** , de _Amber_ y _Eric Nam_.

* * *

 _ **Need**_

 _ **—**_

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_

La razón por la cual la invite al gremio, aún no la entiendo. Si tuviera que decir la verdad, aún no tendría idea de por qué tomé su mano. Solo hice.

Reflejo o no, me tenía muy confundo. Su aroma era muy peculiar, algo que no percibí en nadie más. Ella era linda, un poco rara, muy divertida y amaba Fairy Tail. Lo más extraño de esto, era que lo hacía incluso antes de unirse. Puede que esa fuera una de las razones las cuales la traje conmigo, pero sabía que solo me estaría mintiendo.

Estaba en una de las mesas mirando a mí alrededor sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Podría haber elegido una misión. Podría haber iniciado una pelea. Podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa, pero no lo hice, porque estaba esperando por ella.

Cuando entró por la enorme puerta, todos mis sentidos de dragon slayer la percibieron. Me sorprendía tanto todo el impacto que su presencia tenia sobre mí. Y no es como si pudiera evitarlo, simplemente sucedía.

Apenas la conocía, mi comportamiento no era normal, no actuaba como acostumbraba. No era yo.

Había comenzado a arrepentirme de haberla traído. Intentaba evitarla o actuaba desinteresado, como cuando obtuvo la marca del gremio. Su reacción fue tan adorable, y sabía muy bien que jamás lo olvidaría. No algo tan importante.  
Aún si intentaba alejarme, era yo quien volvía a ella.

Como siempre, la vi saludar a todos los magos y después me miró a mí. Me sonrió y yo no supe que hacer. Me afectaba a tal nivel que comenzaba a ser molesto.

Me gustaba su atención. Me gustaba que buscara por mí. Me gustaba que me mirara a mí.

Se trataba de un sentimiento que deseaba poder gritarlo. El vacío en mi pecho desaparecía cuando estaba a su lado. Cada día juntos era más divertido, más brillante, más vivo. Me sentía vivo, completo.

Entonces lo entendí.

Ella era quien estuve buscando. No a Igneel, sino a Lucy. Siempre fue ella. La encontré y no tenía idea. Quería toda oportunidad para estar a su lado. Toda su atención para mí. Deseaba conocerla más y más, y en el fondo, sabía que ella podía llegar a sentir lo mismo.

La vi sentarse con Levy y comenzaron a charlar. A los pocos minutos, la atrape mirándome y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Evité sonreír, disimulando las explosiones de emociones dentro de mí.

Lucy pensaba lo mismo, sentía lo mismo. Esa curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando entre los dos. Que era atracción que no nos permitía separarnos.

Ella me necesitaba, yo la necesitaba, y la quería en mi vida. Lucy fue mía desde que vi su cara por primera vez.

Me puse de pie y me acerque a la pizarra de misiones. Formaría un equipo, estaría conmigo, la cuidaría, podría amarla, y nadie me iba a quitar la oportunidad.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	8. Glory Days

.

* * *

 _ **Glory Days**_

 _ **—**_

* * *

Lucy llevaba varios días sin poder conciliar el sueño. Algunas noches su espalda la mataba, otras las piernas o los pies. Intento muchas posiciones y todas eran una completa tortura. Incluso pensó que era buena idea dormir de pie, incluida la cama.

Esa noche, logró ser la más perfecta. Por fin pudo dormir seis horas seguidas después de cuatro semanas de insomnio. Aunque el placer del sueño solo le duró unos segundos más, debido a un leve golpe en su estomago. Despertó poco a poco y sintió que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Natsu, quien la observaba maravillado, como si hubiera visto algo increíble y hermoso, y no era nadie más que ella.

Parpadeó varias veces para poder despertar completamente y Natsu sonrió. Estaba recostado a su lado.

— Lamento haberte despertado — le dijo él.

Lucy negó y sonrió también.

— No fuiste tú, alguien más está impaciente — sintió otro golpe y se tocó el vientre —. Creo que ya quiere salir — lo vio fruncir los labios y le entro la curiosidad —. ¿Qué sucede?

— Me gusta verte embarazada. Te vez muy sexy con esta enorme barriga — le acarició la panza y sintió que el amor lo inundaba. No podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía cada vez que su hija se movía dentro de la barriga de Lucy. Era simplemente magnifico.

— Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Natsu Dragneel. Dos semanas más y todo termina.

Él curvo una esquina de sus labios.

— Siempre puedo embarazarte de nuevo, Lucy Dragneel.

Oírla reír era como música celestial para sus oídos. Lucy lo era todo para él. Le había dado tanto, más de lo que merecía.

— Eres un pervertido.

Todos estaban al tanto de eso. El bebe a punto de nacer era la prueba más grande.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, por un largo tiempo, tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos y, que al despertar, Lucy no estuviera a su lado. Muchas noches la miró dormir, en ella encontró la calma de nuevo. Despertar y mirar su hermoso rostro era la completa felicidad. Ahora, esa felicidad se multiplicaba con otro miembro en la familia.

Podía mirar a Lucy todo el día. El embarazo lucía fantástico en ella, pero estaba muy emocionado por conocer a su hija. No podía esperar por verla. Sería el mejor  
papá del mundo.

— Es bueno verte dormir — comentó —. Hacía mucho que no te observaba cuando sueñas. Es gracioso.

La rubia hizo un mohín.

— Yo te he visto dormir por muchas, muchas noches, Natsu, y no es gracioso. Especialmente cuando roncas.

— Bueno, conozco otras maneras de mantenerte despier…

— Shhh — le cubrió los labios y susurró —: Puede escucharte.

— Aún está en tu barriga, Luce.

— Anoche le pediste que se mantuviera tranquila y por fin pude dormir. Sé que puede entendernos y no quiero que sea una pervertida.

Natsu colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza como almohada y cerró los ojos.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué tal cuando decida casarse?

El mago abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporó.

— Mi hija no va a casarse nunca. Natsumi solo va a amar a papá — se señaló a sí mismo y Lucy soltó una carcajada.

— Eres imposible — le dijo —. ¿Y realmente la llamaremos así? ¿Natsumi? Es tu nombre con solo dos letras más.

— Yo la hice, así que debe llevar mi nombre.

— Yo la hice también. — dijo divertida.

— Eso ya lo sé, Luce, pero mi hija será hermosa y todo eso viene de ti, así que al menos tiene que tener algo mío.

¿Cómo discutir por algo así? Natsu siempre sabia que decir, aunque muchas veces no tuviera idea. Además, el significado del nombre era increíble. _Natsu_ era verano y _mi_ era belleza. Una combinación perfecta.

Suspiró y sonrió, acurrucándose a su lado.

— Tú ganas.

Él sintió el vientre abultado de Lucy entre los dos. En dos semanas, ya no sería una barriga, sino un bebe. No podía esperar.

Una mañana pacifica, con una chrla divertida y una rutina que jamás lo cansaría. Y aún más, con Lucy a su lado en cada momento, ninguno de esos días los cambiaría.

— ¿Qué tal pasamos lo que resta de la mañana en la cama? Puedes tratar de dormir.

La rubia bostezo.

— Me gusta la idea.

El sonido de Magnolia al amanecer, el viento otoñal entrar por la ventana y la persona más importante entre sus brazos, era lo único que necesitaba para poder sumirse en un sueño profundo. No obstante, la tranquilidad solo le duró dos minutos y treinta y tres segundos.

— ¿Natsu? — preguntó Lucy, con una voz tímida.

— ¿Si?

— Tengo que ir al baño.

Oh, él realmente iba a echar de menos todos estos momentos del embarazo. Eran graciosos, adorables, tiernos y otros muy difíciles de manejar, pero cada uno era importante.

Salió de la cama y llevó a Lucy en brazos. A tan solo unos días de dar a luz, tenía que cuidarla aún más.

Definitivamente, ninguno de esos días los cambiaría por nada.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	9. Happy

.

* * *

 ** _Happy_**

 ** _—_**

* * *

De pie, sentado, caminando de un lado a otro; así es como Natsu se había pasado los últimos treinta minutos encerrado en alguna habitación de la capilla. Su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras: Happy, solamente lo observaba mientras comía un fresco aperitivo. Ver a Natsu tan nervioso era muy gracioso. Prácticamente tendría que cambiar sus pantalones o un gran accidente ocurriría, y no había tiempo para ningún inconveniente.

Continuaba caminando de un lado a otro, mirando al suelo con la mano en la barbilla. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, uno por uno, como si su propia mente tratara de torturarlo. ¿Y si olvidaba sus votos? ¿Y si se desmayaba? Oh, él realmente estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Su pulso era incontrolable y le faltaba cada vez más el aire.

Estaba a punto de morir.

Era el mejor día de su vida y estaba a punto de morir de una taquicardia a causa de los nervios.

Necesitaba agua o un barril de cerveza que le había obsequiado Cana como un regalo adelantado. Estaba solo y odiaba estar solo. Tal vez solo necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, o ir en busca de Lucy. Ella siempre lograba mantenerlo tranquilo, necesitaba verla, pero si se acercaba al menos treinta metros, las chicas se lo comerían vivo antes de que pudiera verla.

Increíble. Era el día de su boda y no podía ni siquiera ver a su prometida. ¿Quién diablos estableció esa regla? Nadie podía prohibirle absolutamente nada. Saldría de esa habitación e iría a ver su futura esposa...

''Futura esposa''

Tragó saliva y asimiló sus propias palabras. Tomaría el lugar al lado de Lucy, nada cambiaría entre ambos, solamente el hecho de que ella le pertenecería para toda la vida, tendrían hijos, envejecerían juntos y debía amarla y cuidarla hasta dar el último aliento. Pasos pequeños lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, el paso más grande, lo daría al salir por esa puerta.

Según todos los hombres en el gremio, el paso más difícil era proponerle matrimonio a una mujer. Él lo había hecho, entonces, ¿A que le temía?

— Faltan cinco minutos, Natsu. Es hora — dijo Gray, quien entraba en la habitación.

Natsu sintió que le temblaban las piernas y buscó apoyo en una de las sillas, realmente estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— Quiero vomitar.

Gray suspiró y lo tomó por los hombros para encararlo.

— Entiendo que estés nervioso, es el día de tu boda — comentó — pero imagina lo maravilloso que será cuando veas a Lucy después de veinticuatro horas, caminando hacia ti en vestida de blanco y más hermosa que nunca.

— ¿La has visto? — preguntó sorprendido y un poco molesto.

— Si, y definitivamente vas a morir cuando la veas — dijo en tono burlón —. Tengo una lacrima lista para captar tu reacción.

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor — se tocó de nuevo el estomago.

Gray lo ignoró y golpeó sus hombros.

— Estas perfectamente bien. Te casas hoy, cabeza de flama, pensé que no pasaría nunca, ¡Y con Lucy! Quien lo diría — sonrió y su expresión a los pocos segundos —. No te atrevas a mirar hacia la ventana. No puedes huir.

— Yo necesito aire...

— Happy — el mago de hielo lo llamó —, es tu mejor amigo, dile algo.

El exceed dejó su pez sobre la mesa y voló hacia su compañero.

— Natsu, si huyes, Lucy se sentirá triste y prometiste no hacerla llorar más. Además, si te casas, podrás hacer cosas pervertidas con ella.

Paso un minuto completo hasta que Natsu se prendiera en llamas y cayera sobre la silla, casi teniendo un derrame nasal. No reaccionó a ninguna palabra.

— Genial, Happy, rompiste a Natsu. ¿Ahora que le diremos a Lucy?

— Solo hay que llamar a los chicos y que llevar a Natsu hasta el altar. Seguro que todo estará bien.

Eso esperaban todos. Era un día importante, no solo para ellos dos, sino para todos en el gremio y quienes los conocían. La capilla estaba llena de magos de diferentes gremios. Estaban retrasados varios minutos, así que Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y Elfman se encargaron de llevarlo hasta su lugar, mientras ellos se colocaban a su lado como sus padrinos de honor junto a los demás.

Todas las miradas se posaron expectantes sobre Natsu, obviamente no ayudando nada en su nerviosismo, que ya había vuelto. ¿Dejaría de sentirse así?  
Las manos le sudaban y no podía mirar nada más que sus zapatos sobre el suelo. Estaba vestido de un traje en un color gris, muy elegante. Honestamente, odiaba ese tipo de vestimenta, pero era algo que debía hacer por Lucy.

Vio llegar al sacerdote y toda su mente explotó.

Este era el momento. Sus miedos afloraron como espinas, envenenando e hiriendo los buenos pensamientos. ¿Y si nada salía bien? ¿Y si no podría protegerla? ¿Y si no podía hacerla feliz? No podría entregarla a otro hombre y tampoco podía dejarla ir. No obstante, en ese mismo instante, sentía que no la merecía, que era lo peor de este mundo.  
La música comenzó a sonar y todos se pusieron de pie. Los miedos que golpeaban su interior se apagaron poco a poco al escuchar la voz que le ordenaba girar su cabeza, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Siguió sus instintos. Aceptó la orden.

Y entonces la vio.

Tan radiante como el sol y tan pura como el cielo, vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios rosas, era la mujer más hermosa que vio jamás. Estaba preciosa, majestuosa, perfecta. Los latidos de su corazón nunca fueron tan rápidos y fuertes. Cada momento valía la pena. No cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo sucedido si todo terminaba de esta manera: Lucy vestida de novia caminando hacía él.

La alegría que sentía no podía ser expresada en palabras. La manera en que él veía a Lucy no podría ser descrita nunca.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Que hizo bien para merecerla?

Gray y Happy tenían razón. Esto valía más que todo lo que tenía. Lo recordaría para toda la vida.

Le sonrió a Lucy y ella le sonrió a él, tomó su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos para iniciar con la ceremonia. A decir verdad, apenas escuchó lo que el sacerdote tenía para decir. Admiró la belleza de Lucy en todo momento, no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima.

Ambos dijeron sus votos, colocaron los anillos, escucharon algunas bromas de los invitados y todo termino en un si por parte de ambos. Un sí para toda la eternidad.

Ahí, frente a Lucy, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que temer, nunca hubo alguna razón. En sus ojos cafés, podía ver todo un universo. Ella era más de lo que imaginó.  
Colocó una mano en su espalda y tiró de ella para reclamar sus labios dulces.

Un sonido de aplausos y gritos eufóricos resonó en toda la capilla, pero, en aquel momento tan especial, solo existieron ellos dos.

Si, él la haría muy feliz y esa era una promesa.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	10. Bonus: Cold

Inspirado en un fanart de **Rboz**.

* * *

 _Bonus: **Cold**_

 _ **—**_

* * *

Ese día era uno de aquellos en los cuales nadie quiere salir de cama. Los fuertes vientos del invierno y la nieve cayendo como algodón, hacían de Enero un mes frío, mucho más que los demás. El calor de los cobertores no era tan cálido como los abrazos de Natsu, y él no estaba en casa.

Había salido en una misión para conseguir algo de dinero para algunas remodelaciones. Una nueva habitación es lo que Natsu sugirió, pero no para ellos, sino para un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Justo después de la boda, sus ideas de un hogar con pequeños dragones corriendo por toda la casa se volvieron más fuertes al pasar de los meses. Jamás imaginó que Natsu estaría tan entusiasmado de tener hijos. Aunque era muy lindo si lo pensaba, y ella estaba feliz de saber que quería formar una familia.

Ninguno de los días juntos era aburrido. Siempre encontraban la manera de reír y, con niños en la casa, todo sería más alegre. Nunca pasaba tanto tiempo separada de él y ya habían pasado cinco días. Lo echaba de menos, pero lo que la mantenía contenta, era la noticia que le daría en su regreso.

Salió de la cama y se apresuró a abrigarse lo suficiente para no sentir como el gélido clima calaba en sus huesos. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar una taza de chocolate caliente y así volver nuevamente a la cama para leer un libro. Si pudiera, dormiría durante el invierno. No obstante, ahora tenía que alimentarse bien y cuidarse durante nueve meses. Un largo tiempo que valdría la pena.

Aún en la cocina, escuchó el sonido de la puerta y su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Luce?

¡Era él!

Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Natsu la atrapó como si no fuera nada y la miró con diversión.

— Supongo que estás feliz de verme.

— Muy feliz — le dijo animada.

Él sonrió, no solo por estar feliz de estar en casa, sino por como su nariz enrojecía a causa del frío. Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, para así pasar un poco de su calor y después a sus labios.

— Hice chocolate caliente, ¿quieres un poco?

— Seguro — le respondió.

La siguió hasta la cocina y la observó servir el chocolate caliente. Podía mirarla todo el tiempo. Como había echado de menos su olor, su presencia, y ahora que lo pensaba, su olor se había vuelto más dulce, agradable, más irresistible. O tal vez solo era la ausencia de los días.

— ¿Como estuvo la misión? — le preguntó ella, ofreciéndole la bebida caliente.

— Bien, eso creo. No estuviste ahí, así que no fue divertido — dijo con sinceridad. Dio un sorbo, deleitando a su lengua con el dulce sabor, pero no como los labios de Lucy —. ¿Porque no quisiste ir conmigo a la misión?

— Umm... Tenía que estar segura — Vaciló.

— ¿Sobre que?

Dio una respiración profunda y se armó de valor.

— Sobre lo que hay en mi vientre — bebió de su chocolate y se ocultó tras la taza. Rápidamente notó como la expresión de preocupación en Natsu se apoderaba de todas sus facciones.

— ¿Estas enferma? — se acercó a ella y se dejo caer sobre las rodillas, para así poder escuchar su estomago —, ¿Debería llevarte con Wendy?

— Ya he ido.

— ¿Y que dijo? — no hubo respuesta —. ¿Luce? ¿Hay algo mal? — ella negó —. ¿Que sucede?

Tenía que decirlo. Era ahora o nunca.

— Tengo... Tengo un bebe creciendo en mi vientre.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Un bebe? ¿Como puede un bebe...— hizo una pausa —... Crecer aquí? — tocó su estómago plano, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y alzó la mirada hacia ella. La emoción lo invadió. No se había sentido de esta forma desde que la vio caminar hacia él vestida de blanco. La sonrisa se formó por si sola, le era imposible borrarla de sus labios —. ¿Estas...?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

— Si — dijo con una evidente alegría — ¿Estás feliz?

Natsu se puso de pie nuevamente y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

— Esta es la mejor noticia que me has dado. ¡Estoy más que feliz! — admitió — ¿Cuanto?

— Wendy dijo que dos semanas.

— Entonces debemos comenzar las remodelaciones lo más pronto posible — dijo entusiasmado, mirando a su alrededor y estudiando la estructura de la casa. Lucy no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo veía caminar de un lado a otro —. ¿Que compraremos primero? ¿En donde será su habitación? ¿Será niño? ¿O una linda niña? ¿Y si son ambos?

— ¿Y si dejamos todo esto para después? — comentó —, Esta helando afuera.

Él la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Solo un poco.

— Debiste decirme antes — caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás, aumentando su temperatura para mantenerla en calor —. No puedo permitir que tu o mi bebe sufran algún daño.

— ¿Así que el frío es un peligro ahora?

— Puedes resfriarte.

— Entonces, ¿Solo me abrazaras cuando tenga frío?

Él sonrió.

— Luce, si quieres que te abrace, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Y así, para el próximo invierno, tendría una persona más que proteger y abrazar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **¡Hemos terminado! Y si, cada uno de estos one-shots/drabbles, estuvieron relacionados ;) No en orden, pero creo que si lo notaron. Desde el inicio de todo, hasta que Natsumi nació *corazones* Adoro a esa pequeña niña :3**

 **Me encantaría seguir escribiendo sobre esto, fue muy lindo. Si se me ocurre un bonus lo agregaré.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que me siguieron! Nos leemos en otra special week ;3**  
 **Bye, bye!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
